


my beloved

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: 2 [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: The few gasps, both of pleasure and of her name, were like music to Mikan’s ears, and she switched to Junko’s other breast to give it the same affection.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Tsumiki Mikan
Series: dr: 2 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558168
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	my beloved

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve said it before but i’ll say it again: mikan deserved better. 
> 
> or: i finished re-watching a let’s play of ch 3 and fell apart so i wrote porn to make myself feel better. hope you like it!

Mikan tackled Junko once again, pushing her back on the bed and climbing up overtop her. She leaned in and took her lips in a kiss, causing her to moan into her mouth, before she was back to kissing her as passionately as before. Her soft, pink lips felt like heaven, but she needed more, so she gently pressed her tongue between them and found Junko’s own. Junko was vaguely aware of Mikan’s grabby hands on her cheeks, trying to bring her closer but unable to. As much as she didn’t want to, she suddenly broke away from Mikan, leaving them face to face, and panting slightly. 

“That’s not all you’re planning on doing to me, is it?” she asked, a smirk on her face, and Mikan shook her head. 

“F-far from it,” she replied, diving back in. She leaned in and gently kissed Junko again, before moving down to her jaw. While it wasn’t her intended target, she still wanted to take a little time to kiss any part of her girlfriend that she could. Once she’d gotten to the area just under her chin, she paused a moment to feel Junko’s quickening pulse under her lips; her flushed and warm skin was heaven. Grinning to herself, she nipped at her tender skin here gently, not intending on leaving marks (just yet), but wanting to maybe make her make a little noise. Mikan’s attack was successful, and from Junko’s slightly parted lips came the sweetest little sounds. Encouraged, Mikan continued, leaving quick kisses down her girlfriend’s neck, until she came to her collarbone. 

Her flesh was heated and sweaty, and smelled of the familiar perfume she always wore, the sweet smells of Junko. Mikan took in her scent as she went lower still, to the tops of her girlfriend’s wonderful breasts. Of course she was familiar with these lovely parts of her, and as usual, Mikan didn’t waste any time as she dove in and began giving Junko’s nipples some love again. She gently bit down and sucked on her right as she brought a hand up to attend her left, and got the faint sensation of a hand on the top of her head. Continuing, she rolled her tongue across the tiny, puffy nub. The few gasps, both of pleasure and of her name, were like music to Mikan’s ears, and she switched to Junko’s other breast to give it the same affection. 

“Stop, I can’t wait,” Junko suddenly cried out, tugging at Mikan’s hair, catching Mikan just as she wrapped her mouth around her opposite nipple. “I need more, I need to do something!” 

Mikan was surprised, not thinking that her teasing had been that good, but not questioning it. She nodded, popping her mouth off of Junko’s nipple. 

In all the excitement of teasing her girlfriend, she’d forgotten that she had thought ahead and was already wearing the strap-on, only remembering it when it brushed against her thigh as she sat up. 

“How do you wanna—”

“I want you to get on top of me and ride it,” she cut over Mikan with a horny grin before she could finish, and Mikan nodded excitedly. She backed up until she had her back resting against the bed’s headboard, and Mikan straddled her, legs spread over one of each of Junko’s legs, her entrance positioned right above the toy that stuck proudly up between her girlfriend’s legs. 

She brought a hand up to rest on Junko’s shoulder for balance as she reached down and grasped the shaft with a hand, holding it as she began to lower herself down onto it. The pair moaned together as Mikan slowly took it inside of her (though obviously for two different reasons), before resting a moment as she got used to it being inside her again. Junko put her hands on Mikan’s hips, holding her as she took in the wonderful sight of her being on top again. 

Once she seemed to be used to it again, Mikan slowly began rocking her hips, a slow, sensual dance that was just for Junko. She quickly built a rhythm before switching up her technique a bit, adding in an occasional side-to-side motion along with her up and down. Junko found herself mesmerized by this, and her grabby hands migrated from Mikan’s hips to her ass, grasping her cheeks with a squeeze. Mikan squealed, picking her speed up even more and causing her small breasts to start bouncing a little with her motions. The sight was overwhelming and Junko didn’t know where to look - Mikan’s face, where her expression clearly showed how much she was enjoying herself, her bouncing breasts, pink puffy nipples still a bit slick and shiny with spit, or the way she was riding on top of her, as if her life depended on it (and with the most delicious, lewd sounds as her slick pussy took the fake shaft inside her over and over). 

“Mikan, fuck,” Junko groaned, finally deciding on looking her in the eyes, slightly lidded with her pleasure. She was biting her lower lip, a very sexy look for her, though the occasional moan still slipped out of her mouth. She suddenly realized she couldn’t take the sight anymore, and without much warning, gripped Mikan’s ass cheeks harder in her grasp, making her slow her motions a bit, before managing to switch their positions. In her haste of trying to take control and getting Mikan on her side, the fake dick had slipped out of her pussy, but with a small, guided push, it was back inside her, and before long was pumping in and out of her once more. 

Once settled on her side, Junko rested her chin on Mikan’s shoulder, leaning in to nip at her earlobe as she reached down and lifted her top leg up and held it as she continued to pound into Mikan. She quickly realized what they were going to do now, and adjusted herself to the new position; one arm was used to hold herself up, while her free hand came down and started rubbing at her clit, making her moan. 

“G-gods, I’m close,” she whimpered as she kept rubbing. “Keep going!”

“Of course,” Junko said. She had no other plans, and turned her head to kiss at Mikan’s neck, gently biting at her hot flesh, intent on leaving a few marks. Sucking gently while trying not to go overboard and trying to keep up the fast pace her hips were doing to satisfy Mikan were both two things she really wanted to multitask, but was finding it a little difficult. Mikan sort of helped Junko out when she made her girlfriend stop leaving the hickey she was, as she turned her head and caught her lips in a passionate kiss once more. It broke occasionally for her to let out a moan before they were back to kissing once more. Junko suddenly had a thought, and tried to tell Mikan as best as she could while she kept bringing her lips back to hers.

“Don’t tell me when you’re gonna come this time, make it a surprise,” she somehow managed to spit out quickly between the kisses, and felt Mikan quickly nod against her lips. With a last long, lingering kiss, she turned her head away from Junko once more, the pants and moans coming from her mouth intermingling into a lovely sounding chorus. 

Junko continued her pace, gently squeezing Mikan’s inner leg’s flesh as she thrusted. Suddenly, she felt Mikan’s body tense up, heard her take a quick, deep breath, before she threw her head back against her chest and moaned the loudest she had, an obvious sign that her orgasm was upon her. A quick spurt of fluid covered her fingers as she quivered with the waves of her orgasm, working through her pleasure with her voice. 

“Good, good girl,” Junko grunted into her ear, not knowing if she could hear her or was listening, but wanting to try to encourage her anyway. It seemed to make her orgasm last just a bit longer before her moans died down and Mikan was shivering delightfully against her. Junko gradually slowed her pace, before stopping completely and just holding the fake shaft inside her. Mikan moved her slick hand away from her nethers, bringing it to rest near her belly. She was still panting, and her hair had gotten a bit wild, but as far as Junko could tell, she was satisfied once more.

She turned her head back to her girlfriend once more, and grinning, Junko leaned in and planted another kiss on her lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
